Mere Pyar Mon Amour
by Cally-Muse
Summary: SF-Lily/Lucius... une Saint Valentin morose au château ... plus un mini épilogue quelques années plus tard. chanson de Lucie Silvas 'Forget me not'.


_Mere Pyar. _

_Forget me not, I ask of you_

Ne m'oublies pas, je t'en supplie

_Wherever your life takes you to_

Peu importe où ta vie te mèneras

_And if we never meet again_

Et si jamais plus nous ne nous croisons

_Think of me every now and then_

De temps en temps penses à moi

Elle n'était pas pressée d'arrivée à _**ce**_bal. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce jour de l'année, il n'y avait aucune raison de fêter une Saint plus qu'une autre, se disait-elle dans un élan de cynisme. Pourquoi se faire plus de mal que nécessaire.

Traînant un peu dans les couloirs déserts elle se laissait guidée par la musique qu'elle entendait provenant de la salle.

Elle avait refusé toutes les invitations que les garçons de son année lui avait lancées sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'attendait vraiment… peut-être l'aurait-il invitée _lui _? Mais non, il semblait qu'il était toujours aussi aveugle que d'habitude.

Arrivée en bas des escaliers menant au Hall d'entrée, elle s'assit sur la dernière marche et resta ainsi en chantonnant une chanson qui la hantait depuis quelques temps déjà.

Ils ne se supportaient pas, jamais ils n'arrivaient à s'entendre sur quoi que ce soit, par simple esprit de contradiction la plupart du temps.

_We had just one day to recall_

Nous avions juste un jour pour nous remémorer

_Now all I want is something more_

Maintenant tout ce que je désire est quelque chose de plus

Elle entendait les autres rires et s'amuser de l'autre côté de ces grandes portes massives, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de les rejoindre. Elle se rappelait toutes les disputes, toutes les prises de bec, toutes ces insultes et ces mots durs qu'ils s'étaient lancées depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. C'était d'un ridicule en y pensant bien. Comment peut-on détester à ce point une personne de laquelle on ne peut finalement se passer ? Si quelqu'un avait regardé de plus près la relation qu'ils entretenaient, cette personne aurait remarqué que derrière cette méchanceté partagée, se cachait l'angoisse de vrais sentiments. Ces souvenirs de haine lui faisaient mal, aussi mal voire plus que ce qu'elle 

ressentait vraiment, mais la vie n'est pas bâtie sur des souvenirs, ils sont fait pour être oubliés, dissolus avec le temps.

_Than just a fading memory_

Juste plus qu'un souvenir s'effaçant

_Left wondering what could have been._

En se demandant ce qu'il aurait pu être.

Personne ne la comprendrait de toute façon alors pourquoi chercher à se souvenir de choses qui font plus de mal que de bien au final? Pourquoi s'encombrer de chose qu'elle-même ne contrôlait pas vraiment ?

Elle le vit alors, se diriger vers les grandes portes pour sortir dans ce froid de février, une valise à la main. Ses souvenirs à lui. Sa vie, son avenir plus fade que tout le reste. Il ne la vit pas, là, assise sur ces escaliers glacés, le regard lourd et le visage fermé. Rien n'est jamais comme on le voudrait. Une fois de plus elle le comprenait.

_Isn't it a shame, that when timing's all wrong_

Ce n'est pas une honte, quand le timing a tout faux

_You're doing what you never meant to,_

Tu es entrain de faire ce que tu n'aurais jamais voulu

Elle se leva précipitamment et alla vers lui sans trop savoir quoi lui dire, ou quoi ne pas lui dire. Elle ne savait rien mais comprenait tout. Elle le regarda. Ne dit rien. De dos, il semblait normal. En entendant ses talons frapper le sol de dalles au rythme de ses pas, il se retourna et la vit, à quelques mètres de lui, au milieu du Hall. Elle n'attendait rien de lui, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas devant elle. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle le laisse seul, comme c'en était son habitude. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit là, à ce moment précis où il n'espérait que la solitude pour parvenir à fuir tout ça…

_There's always something that prevents you._

Il y a toujours quelque chose qui t'en empêche.

Il voyait en la regardant qu'elle savait ce qui allait suivre, qu'elle savait qu'il commettait l'erreur de sa vie sans s'en empêcher le moins du monde. Il fonçait tête baissée dans le piège qui condamnerait sa vie à jamais. Ils restèrent loin l'un de l'autre, peureux de ce qu'ils comprenaient. Elle savait. Elle fit un pas en avant mais il recula de plusieurs. Elle s'arrêta alors. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Pour se dire quoi de toute façon ? Qu'y avait-il à rajouter après tout ça ? Les mots ne serviraient à rien, ils se comprenaient avec les yeux.

Le destin se dessinait devant eux, les séparant sans doute à jamais, comment en être sûr. Elle y croyait, elle avait toujours espéré. Espéré quelque chose de meilleur, un destin comme elle les aimait quand elle était petite. Ça l'avait toujours fait rire, cette faculté qu'elle avait de voir le bon côté des choses même des plus sombres. Mais elle pensait aussi pouvoir sauver tout le monde. Elle rêvait d'une vie à la Cendrillon quand lui ne savait pouvoir lui offrir qu'un conte digne de la Belle et la Bête, sans être totalement sûr de ne pas finir par la dévorer. Elle ignorait tout mais en savait bien assez.

Elle s'imaginait toujours les plus belles choses pour les personnes les plus laides et les plus torturées intérieurement.

_Well I believe in fate, it had to happen this way_

Bien je crois au destin, cela devait arriver ainsi

_But it always leaves me wondering whether..._

Mais il me laisse toujours me demandant si...

_In another life we'd be together._

Dans une autre vie nous aurions été ensemble.

Ils ne s'aimaient pas… non. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle en aimait un autre et lui… il n'aimait tout simplement pas, personne. C'était bien plus que cela. Sans le savoir, ces années les avaient liés. Pas comme on rapproche deux personnes faites pour s'aimer, mais comme on rapproche deux âmes perdues, dans un même monde, dans une vie qu'ils auraient voulue autre.

Elle savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et ne supportait pas cette idée. Il avait beau être ce qu'il était il n'en restait pas moins qu'il ne méritait pas ça… personne en vérité ne méritait ça. Pour elle, aucune famille, aucun ami, aucun frère ni aucune sœur ne méritait que l'on se soumette ainsi, que l'on rampe au sol comme un esclave pour une destinée tracée. Le destin se change, mais faut-il en avoir la volonté. Il n'y a pas encore si longtemps elle se croyait heureuse ainsi, l'erreur de penser que la tranquillité d'une vie suffit au bonheur.

_We should feel lucky we can say... we've always got yesterday_

Nous devrions être heureux de pouvoir nous dire ... que nous l'étions encore hier

Se regardant toujours, aucun mot ne fut jamais prononcé. En choisissant cette voie il laissait derrière lui tout ce qu'il aurait pu être, tout ce qu'il aurait pu finir par devenir. Mais en choisissant cette voie il choisissait aussi la vie, enfin la survie plus vraisemblablement. Se détestant jusqu'au bout, se méprisant dans ce dernier instant plus que jamais, ils gravaient leurs visages dans leurs mémoires se jurant inconsciemment de se détester jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Ce seul point d'accord entre eux. Une haine réciproque et éternelle. Mieux qu'une conversation muette, c'est une promesse sans mots qu'ils se faisaient. Se promettant de se détester jusqu'à la fin.

_And as I leave it all behind_

Et bien que j'abandonne tout derrière moi

_You're still emblazoned in my mind_

Tu es toujours présent(e) dans mes pensées

Elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui, et cette fois-ci il ne bougea pas. Elle ne cherchait pas à le dissuader, personne ne l'aurait pu, elle recherchait un contact, ce contact qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu que par les insultes et les non-dits. Elle se posta devant lui, le regard dur et anxieux, l'air en colère et douloureux. Certainement tout devait s'arrêter ainsi, ici, sans jamais avoir commencé, sans jamais s'être parlé, sans jamais s'être écouté.

Peu importait les autres, le temps, l'endroit. Ils étaient perdus dans leur compréhension sourde, se dévisageant pour être bien sûr de ne pas rêver. Le pas était franchi. Au moment où leurs vies se séparèrent et sûrement à jamais, ils avaient appris à aimer la haine. La douleur de ces nouveaux sentiments lui fit une énorme pointe au cœur, elle baissa les yeux alors qu'il lui prenait les mains. Premier et ultime contact, trésor de souvenir.

Se sentiment n'avait aucun nom à leurs yeux, eux qui ne savaient dire ce qu'ils ressentaient.

_And for that very special day_

Et depuis ce jour très spécial

_Nobody loved me in that way_

Personne ne m'a jamais aimé de cette façon

Il la lâcha finalement, reprit sa valise et partit dans le parc en direction des grilles. Elle le regarda s'éloigner en voulant lui crier qu'il n'était qu'un idiot, un lâche, un stupide petit prétentieux qui voulait jouer au héros, qu'il allait gâcher sa vie, qu'il se faisait manipuler, qu'il y avait d'autres solutions. Elle voulait le gifler, qu'il réagisse à la fin !!

Mais rien … elle resta en haut des marches menant au parc, retenant difficilement un sanglot, les poings serrés. Son monde s'écroulerait s'il en claquait la porte. Sans se retourner il passa les grilles et disparus derrière le sort de Dissimulation. Elle laissa échapper quelques larmes qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer d'un revers de main, rageuse.

Après tout, qu'il se débrouille cet imbécile narcissique …

_Forget me not, I ask of you_

Ne m'oublies pas, je t'en supplie

_Wherever your life takes you to_

Peu importe où ta vie te mèneras

_And if we never meet again_

Et si jamais plus nous ne nous croisons

_Think of me every now and then_

De temps en temps penses à moi

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains dont les jointures étaient devenues blanches à force d'être crispées. En ouvrant le poing, elle aperçut un petit bracelet d'argent, au derrière duquel était gravée une simple phrase : « Mere Pyar ». Elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait mais elle s'en fichait. Il partait.

Elle le passa à son poignet, lui lança un sort de désillusion et remonta à la tour de Griffondor tandis que le jeune homme venu des cachots partait loin d'elle, et loin de ce sentiment qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné, s'enfonçant dans les marécages obscures d'un monde souterrain.

La St Valentin de l'année 1976 n'avait pas été une réussite pour tout le monde.

Il était parti en milieu de la soirée, dans l'espoir vain de n'être vu par personne… cela lui crevait le cœur qu'elle ait été là mais il le devait.

Quatre ans plus tard, berçant son petit garçon dans ses bras, elle lisait le journal. Ses mouvements se figèrent et ses yeux s'embuèrent.

« Mere Pyar » dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle lâcha le journal sur la table basse du salon, déposa le bébé endormi dans le berceau de sa chambre et s'enferma dans la sienne. Elle y pleura toute l'après-midi, laissant là le journal de tous ses malheurs.

« Lily chérie ! Tu as vu le journal !! Lucius Malefoy est mort ! »Lança James, son mari, le soir en rentrant chez lui.

_Forget me not, I ask of you_

Ne m'oublies pas, je t'en supplie

_**Avec lui elle avait appris à aimer la haine, **_

_**Sans lui elle s'apprêtait à haïr l'amour…**_

**The end.**

_Concours organisé par __: draymioneserpentlionne.sky'_

__

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**alors mes bonnes gens, qu'en avez-vous pensé? **_

_**est-ce d'après vous le couple Lily/Lucius peut avoir une existence?**_

_**je planche en ce moment sur une idée de trailer pour ce couple. **_

_**j'ai déjà le titre et la trame de surface, mais pas l'intrigue complète, juste quelques morceaux par ci par là. **_

**bisous à tous ceux qui liront, et svp REVIEWEZ :) **

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_


End file.
